


Can't You See, How I Cry For Help? 'Cause You Should Love Me, Just For Being Myself.

by LahraTeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Insecure Lance, Insecurity, Kissing, Langst, M/M, Multi, and for Lance being the main target., im a sucker for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: A failed mission and a yelling match causes Lance to lock himself in his room for nearly a week.His team mates and boyfriends worry about him.





	Can't You See, How I Cry For Help? 'Cause You Should Love Me, Just For Being Myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Silent Scream - Anna Blue

He hadn't left his room in days. He knew it was unhealthy, he knew he needed to go out and see the others. But he couldn't, an invisible force gripped his chest and made him feel heavy. 

Tears sprung to his eyes more times than not, adding to the extra anxiety he wished he could get rid of. 

How could he act so weak? Wasn't he meant to be strong?

A knock at the door startled him. 

He looked to the door, his eyes and chest filled with panic. 

"Lance?" Came the red Paladin's voice.

'No.' Lance bit his lip. 

If anyone was going to be at his bedroom door, why did it have to be Keith?

Lance flipped the blanket over his head, trying to drown out the fact there was a life beyond the closed door. 

"No, he's not answering." Lance heard Keith say. 

Lance quietly whimpered. He recognised Hunk's presence before he even spoke. 

"Lance? Buddy?" 

But Lance didn't want to talk to Hunk. He didn't want to talk to anyone. 

He blinked back the tears, what kind of team mate was he? 

They couldn't train without him, they couldn't form Voltron. 

And yet here he is, still in his bed, with no plans of leaving. 

Lance threw a pillow over his face to block out the two's taking. 

Yet, he also wished deeeep down that he would suffocate. 

He didn't hear the door open and he didn't hear the foot steps. 

But he felt the bed dip.   
He sat up abruptly, looking to the person sitting on his bed. 

"Hey buddy." Hunk tried to smile. 

Lance turned his attention to the open door, where Keith was leaning against the door frame. 

He looked to his lap. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this. 

"What are you doing in here?" He mumbled, his voice hoarse. 

"We're worried about you, Lance." Hunk said, extending his hand out. 

"Lance?" Hunk said softly.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." 

Keith stepped away from the door and into the room.  
"Why?" 

Lance looked up before averting his eyes. 

"Lance you need to tell us what's going on. We haven't seen you leave this room in 5 days." Keith said, sitting down on the bed, facing Lance. 

Lance shrugged.   
"I just- I started thinking about... how I don't belong here. I'm nothing compared to you guys." He frowned. 

Keith hesitantly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"You do so much for this team, Lance. Don't lose sight of that." He whispered before pulling back. 

Lance shook his head.   
"I don't."

"why do you say that?" Hunk asked with a frown.

Lance looked away.   
"We failed our last mission because of me." He mumbled. 

Keith sighed.   
"Don't worry about that." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, but we had to-"

"Lance." Came a new voice from the door way. 

Lance flinched. He gulped.  
"Yes Shiro?" His voice cracked. 

Shiro shook his head in a 'follow me' motion. 

Lance breathed out as fear gripped his chest. 

He nodded, getting up off the bed and following Shiro out the door. 

"Lets talk." Shiro said, opening the door to his room, letting Lance walk in first. 

Lance stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. 

"Here I got you this." Shiro said, handing Lance a plate full of food. 

"Hunk spent a long time cooking that." He said, Hoping to guilt-trip Lance into eating the lot. 

Lance nodded, sitting on the floor, his back against the bed. 

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to look at Lance.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Shiro asked quietly. 

Lance sighed and shrugged.   
"I just-I don't-" he sighed with frustration.

"Voltron needs a good team. And I-I'm not good at anything. I'm not smart, I can't fix or hack things. I can't fight-" he worked himself up more as he spoke. 

Shiro sat beside him, taking the plate from his hands. 

He set it aside then turned his attention back to the younger male. 

He wrapped his arms around Lance, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"You're doing a great job, Lance. I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day for the failed mission, I know it wasn't your fault, I was just- angry and frustrated. I shouldn't have blamed you. But we need you back. You're smart, and funny. You make us laugh and relax, Lance." Shiro smiled. 

Lance looked up to the leader.  
"R-Really?" He asked with a hesitant look. 

"Of course. Now we want our Lance back. We haven't seen you in a few days, and Keith has been pacing back and forth, stressed out of his mind." 

Lance frowned.   
"I didn't mean to worry anyone." 

"I know, kitten." Shiro said, kissing Lance on the forehead again. 

The door slid open and Keith walked in.  
"Everything okay?" He asked.

Lance gave a watery smile.   
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Keith" he whispered.

Keith knelt down in front of him.  
"Good because I missed you." He smiled, giving Lance a soft kiss.

Lance smiled.  
"Thanks." 

Lance turned to the leader and kissed him on the lips too.   
"Would you look at that. Kisses really do fix everything." He joked, putting on a smile.

Keith chucked.   
"Yeah, they do." He said, kissing Lance again.


End file.
